Blisfully Unaware
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: Theodore Nott was starting to develop a crush on the girl who had stared at him for two weeks. A crush of which even he was unaware. So blissfully unaware… R&R plz first try at tha pairing! D


**A.N. **I have no idea what in the world possessed me to write a Lavender story. I don't really like her but as I was reading squishypinaples' story _The Green Ribbon_-amazing story, by the way it's really worth the time… even though it would be even better Beta'd- I saw another side of that lil' miss bimbo and decided what the hell. So thank you squishypinaples for inspiring me =3

**Disclaimer. **Not mine, capito?? Good! =D

**Blissfully Unaware**

Lavender stared at him all through History of Magic. The way he casually rested his oval head onto his pale-skinned palms. The way the slowly setting sun made his greenish/black hair glow orange in certain places. The way his tornado colored eyes stared at the black board sleepily. Lavender Brown stared at that one person through all of the classes Gryffindors and Slytherins had together. The one boy who could make her stomach knot nervously by just passing near her. The one boy who had never really looked at her. That boy was the one and only Theodore Nott.

He never looked at her. He never talked to anyone. He never did anything to attract attention. He was just… there! Yet, he was one of Slytherin's royalties, one of the few who got the 'title' by themselves and not by their family's name or fame or deeds. The way he had obtained it wasn't publicly known which was surprising since secrets couldn't stay secret for long in Hogwarts. Theodore Nott was one strange boy and yet Lavender was determined to make him notice her. Make him talk to her… make him love her.

The bell rang, echoing loudly through the whole stone corridor, effectively snapping the girl out of her fixation on Theodore's lips. With a sigh the Gryffindor heaved her book bag on one shoulder and followed the stream of students passing under the rather narrow doorway of the class room.

As she slowly walked back to the Gryffindor tower many thoughts went around her pretty head. Why was he ignoring her? He was known for having had lots of girlfriends for his six years in Hogwarts. Lavender wasn't ugly. She was even one of Gryffindor's prettiest girls. She took good care of her appearance, even though that care might have gotten her a few insults. Her light green eyes had honey-brown and yellow specks in them and were never emotionless. Her skin was flawless and so was her figure. And don't get me started on her hair! It was almost waist long and had perfect waves in it. It's color matching the flecks in her eyes. Lavender Brown was in perfect harmony with herself.

Once she got to her room, Lavender let her bag slide on the floor with a thud, flopped on the bed and closed her eyes.

_They were laying next to the Lake. Theodore had his arms around her and was stroking her hair. The wind was gently blowing the stray pieces of grass. It was so peaceful. Theo bent down and whispered to her, his warm breath washing over the smooth skin of her cheek._

"_I wish this moment would never end."_

_A content smile took possession of Lavender's features. It was all the response she gave him. All the response he wanted. They were two souls blissfully unaware of the war going on outside the school's walls. Lavender felt his breath trail down her cheek until it stopped directly over her still smiling lips._

"_I've always loved your mouth," his soft whisper brushed against them a second before his own lips._

"NO!" her golden-painted eyelids sprang upwards to reveal her determination filled eyes, "Do NOT think things like that Lavender! It will only make it harder on you when he continues to ignore you!" her jaw set and mind made she rose from her bed and strode to the common room in search of her best friend Parvati Patil. Her decision was made. She was going to find herself the next boy toy, hang more with Parvati and forget about that Slytherin… at least that's what she planned.

Lavender had ignored her friend for some time now. They had had a fight. Parvati had too much house pride to just let her best friend long after a Slytherin. It had been their first big fight. Held them apart for two weeks. But right now she needed some girl time. She just needed to check out cute guys with her best friend, discuss fashion, music and more checking out.

As soon as her feet got off the stairs Lavender started to look around for the familiar shiny black braided hair. It didn't prove to be difficult since very little number of people was in the Common Room instead of the Great Hall for supper. She didn't find her friend – not a surprise at all- so the blonde headed to the portrait.

Her heels clicked loudly against the concrete floor as she hurried four floors down to the Great Hall. She was only one floor away when something caught her eye. She found her best friend alright. In the arms of the boy she had just been dreaming about. Swallowing back tears she stepped away slowly. The sound made by her heels made them pull away from their snogging session.

"What are you starring at, Brown? Never saw two people kiss?" the boy she imagined loving every little thing about her was staring at her coolly.

"I- I… three times, Parvati. Three bloody times!" her voice cracked from the force of the upcoming tears. Lavender ran away from them, hair and tears flying behind her.

Once in the chilly night air she sped up to the Lake's edge. Without realizing it she sat in the exact spot she had imagined herself and Theo today. Three times. Lavender had fallen hard for someone exactly three times. Parvati had gotten the boy her supposed best friend wanted exactly three times. Friends didn't do that to each other, right?

"Weren't we friends, Parv?" the girl whispered shakily, "Wasn't I the one who took the bad name instead of you? Wasn't I the one taking all the insults meant for you just so your parents wouldn't yell at you? Why would you betray me like that?!" Lav hugged her knees closer to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

A soft thump was heard on the Gryff's right. The girl's head shot up in surprise. A very familiar silhouette was sitting there, the black robes barely distinguishable from the already black night.

"She can be a downright bitch, eh?" a female voice asked.

"You should know- you live with her," Lavender said bitterly.

"Touché, Lav," Padma laughed, "Don't cry. He's not worth it; he only had eyes for her. They all did." There was a hint of sadness in the last sentence.

Looking back on it Lavender realized just how right her Ravenclaw friend was. Before the fight _he_ had always looked next to her. It was his looks near her that made her notice him. After her fight with Parvati he started looking away from her.

Parvati. He had always been staring at her. The blonde just never realized that.

Why did Lavender's school life have to revolve around that one girl? She made one choice in her first year that had proven to be wrong over time, and now she was being held into the shadow of her -former- friend.

"You don't know how right you are, Padma," the Gryff carefully laid her head on the other girl's shoulder.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Theodore stared at the running Gryffindor. She really was beautiful. Despite the amount of things she did to remain immaculate she still managed to look natural. She was the opposite of the girl he had his arms around yet so very attractive. Where Padma was calculative, Lavender was hyper. Where one was dark, the other was fair. Where one could keep a mask of stone, the other always let her emotions out. Where Parvati's make up always looked a tad too much, Lavender's was barely noticeable. Polar opposites alright.

Theodore Nott was starting to develop a crush on the girl who had stared at him for two weeks. A crush of which even he was unaware.

So blissfully unaware…

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**Sooo, what do you think? I personally prize myself for having one HP story where I never mentioned Draco and/or Ginny. I really tried to make this show a different side of Lavender. I admit, I usually make her a stuck up bitch and Parvati a great person who just hangs with the wrong crowd but meh. I'm not really sure I like this very much though… oh well gotta wait and see what ya'll think =D **

**Deliya**

**P.S. you really need to check out squishypinaple's story. Especially if you're a Draco/Ginny lover like me =D it's in my favorites by the way**


End file.
